Happy 17th Sasuke
by CherubicTaco
Summary: It's Sasuke's Birthday! And Naruto plans a surprise Birthday for him. A/N This is totally random but it was made for my friends b-day and to me she resembles Sasuke alot XD


"Jeez this is so boring, that stupid Teme I can't believe he left without waking me!!" an angry Naruto yelled after he got up and say the note left for him by Sasuke.

_I'm going to go run some errands, Don't do anything stupid. Wait never mind just don't even leave the house, or better yet bring some food into the closet and stay there till I get home. I'll be back around dinner time._

_-Sasuke_

"_I'M THE GREAT NINJA NARUTO SOON TO BE HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE I'M NOT GONNA GO IN A STUPID CLOSET. S_TUPID TEME I'M GONNA TEACH HIM A LESSON ONCE HE GET'S HIS EMO AS-"

"Naruto what the hell are you yelling about," Shikamaru proclaimed as he walked into the screaming blondes room.

"Shikamaru!!! What are you doing here?" he said giving the spiky haired boy a huge grin.

"Well if I'm not mistaken you asked me to accompany you to buy a gift for Sasuke. Don't tell me you forgot," he said giving Naruto a lazy all knowing look.

"No!!" He glared at Shikamaru and started ranting. "Your talking to me here and how did you get in here?" He asked confused.

"Well you keep a spare key under the doormat. Now enough talking, Go get dressed and let's go."

"But I have to eat too!!" He yelled while making his way to the bathroom.

"Well if you hurry it up maybe I'll make you some instant ramen."

"Ramen!! Ok I'll be out in a jiffy!" Naruto proclaimed as he slammed the door and practically leaped into the shower.

Shikamaru shook his head at the antics of his blonde friend and went into the kitchen to make the ramen. He looked around and noticed the child locks and "Naruto don't touch signs" then thought to himself.

'_Wow it's like taking care of a freaking baby. I swear I don't know how Sasuke does it.'_

_~This Morning~_

The alarm clock went of which signaled the Uchiha to wake up, he lazily opened his eyes and turned off the alarm and then looked down at the yellow mess of blonde hair snuggled up on his chest.

"Naruto wake up," he said while shaking him lightly. "Come on you always complain that I leave without saying goodbye."

The blonde only stirred a little and snuggled even closer to him.

"Ahh Naruto," He was about to push him off but Naruto made the cutest cooing sound and although he hated to admit it he loved moments like this when the blonde was quiet and irresistible adorable. Instead he reached to the other side of the bed and found the cat plushie he had brought his blonde so he could have something to cuddle instead of a certain Uchiha, but of course it wasn't working out so well. He quickly slid away from Naruto and replaced himself with the cat. Once he was out of the bed he proceeded to his morning routine and came back in the room to try and wake up his blonde again.

" Naruto……Naruto…Ugh forget it," the Uchiha went over to the nightstand and took out a notepad then proceeded to writing the goodbye note which his blondie would see later and probably throw a hissy fit. After he was done Sasuke headed for the door but decided to come back and place a quick kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"See you later Dobe."

~_Afternoon~_

Naruto arrived out of the shower and proceeded to putting on some pants and his favorite "I heart Ramen" T-shirt. He then raced towards the kitchen smelling the delicious scent of Miso Pork Ramen.

"Shikamaru!! You truly are the best ever!!" Naruto proclaimed while downing the ramen.

"Yea yea, just hurry up we don't know how long Sasuke's errands will take and you need to buy his gift, and make sure the party is set up at the complex."

"Ok ok Look I'm done!" Naruto put the bowl in the sink and grabbed Shikamaru's hand and bolted out the door.

"Oi!! Calm done already!!" The brunette proclaimed as Naruto half dragged slash carried him at top speed towards the shopping district.

"We're here!!!"

"Good, Now do you have any idea what Sasuke likes?"

"Hmm, Well he likes it when I leave him alone so he can sharpen his ninja tools and when I pour chocolate over myself and-"

Shikamaru slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth silencing him for finishing his sentence.

"Too much info Naruto and I meant as in books, clothes, stuff like that."

"Oh!! Ummm he likes black stuff and don't let him fool you but I think he like weasels or was it ferrets, oh yea and rice balls from Haru's and Oh he seemed to like the videogame we were playing!!."

Shikamaru placed a hand on his head to slow down the migraine he was beginning to get while Naruto consistently rambled on. Later in the afternoon after going through many stores, rambles, and squeals Shikamaru and Naruto finally made it back to the Uchiha Complex.

"Ok Naruto, So where is Sakura and the girls who said they would decorate the place while we were -"

Before he could finish the sentence Naruto opened the door and they both took in the scenery of the living room. It was decorated with a yellow and blue theme. A big blue Banner stood out above all the rest and it read 'Happy Birthday Sasuke!.' Decorated around it were drawings of little Yellow foxes, Rice balls, and Sasuke's favorite Rice Cracker. Blue Balloons were in every corner and they streamed the walls with yellow confetti. The Food was set up on a table in the center, which was surrounded by couches and comfy cushions both for guest who sat on the floor and for those who chose to snuggle with them. The Plasma was set in a perfect viewing angle and the DVDs were stacked in a neat pile waiting to be put in.

"Wow Sakura-chan…This is awesome! Thanks so much guys!" Naruto then ran over and gave her, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten a hug. It was now five in the evening and a certain Uchiha would be arriving home soon. His brother Itachi was the lookout and he saw Sasuke approaching the house.

"Ok Everyone he's coming..Hide!"

Everyone scrambled for a hiding place and Naruto stood beside the and the light switch waiting to give his lover a Happy Birthday kiss. A few minutes later the door opened and the raven's silhouette stood in the door.

"Naruto…Why are the lights off?" The Uchiha asked as he switched on the lights. As he did everyone jumped out of their hiding place screaming HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Sasuke was taken back and blinked a few time and didn't notice the soft lips pressed against his until a few moments later. He then wrapped his arms around his love and removed his lips placing them next to his ear.

"Is this all your doing dobe…"

"Of course! Who else…Hehe." He giggled and gave Sasuke an Eskimo kiss before leading him over to everyone.

"Ototou! Your finally a seventeen huh?? I remember when I was that age. Oooh Good times!" Itachi yelled while slapping Sasuke on the back.

"Ugh Aniki..I think your becoming just as dramatic as Deidara." Sasuke said as he sighed and found Naruto's hand pulling him close.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean Sasuke-Chan?!?!" Proclaimed Deidara.

"Exactly what I said."

"Your such a meanie!!!"

"Drama Queeen….."

"Sasuke! Respect your future sister in law!!" Itachi yelled as Sasuke rolled his eyes at them.

"Teme…"

"Yes Naruto..?" Sasuke asked as he smiled and leaned down to his love.

"BE NICER WILL YA!!!" Naruto yelled as he playfully slapped the older boys arm.

"No."

"Teme!!!!"

"Shut up you two!!! Now let's Party!!" An excited Sakura yelled as she started the music and everyone decided to start dancing. Naruto pulled his lover onto the make shift dance floor and started to move his hips to the beat.

"Come on Suke…I know you can dance…"

Sasuke sighed as a slow song came on and placed an arm around the younger boys waist and gently took his hand leading him in a dance. Naruto blushed when Sasuke pulled him closer and leaned his head on his.

"Hn…This party isn't half bad dobe."

"Really…I was hoping you would like it…" Naruto then looked up at him and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"Time for Cake!!!" He proclaimed as he stormed towards the kitchen leaving his sad Uchiha behind. Naruto lit the candles and started carrying the large cake towards the living room. It was blue and yellow, of course, and had a miniature Sasuke and Naruto doll on top holding hands.

"Happy Birthday to you!! Happy Birthday dear Sasuke! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as Sasuke blowed out his candles and faint smiled at all of them.

"Thank you.."

After everyone put their gifts aside and sat on the couch to enjoy a movie. Sasuke didn't enjoy the movie because he had to make sure Naruto was secure in his arms and away from his brother and Deidara. It was his birthday and he wanted Naruto all to himself or else. The night dawdled on to midnight and it was time for his "guest" to leave. As they piled out he waved goodbye and keep his grip on Naruto. After they were gone he turned to him and pulled him close.

"So my kitsune…I don't see a gift from you.." He smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Well I have it in our room!" The blonde smiled and raced off towards the room coming out ten minutes later smiling at his love. Sasuke blushed and looked him up and down.

"A-a Dress…Wow Dobe didn't know you can look so good in women's clothing.."

"Shut up Teme…You love it!" He smiled and sauntered over to him.

Sasuke watched as the yellow and blue dress clung to Naruto's girly figure and made him look more like an angel. It was what they called Lolita style If he remembered correctly. The Dress's skirt was ruffle and swished when his love walked, the sleeves clung to his arm then poofed out around his wrist, and that bonnet on his head made him want to throw Naurto on the floor and take him. By the time Naruto reached him his face was a light red and he longed to kiss those plump soft lips again.

"N-naruto…you look amazing…" He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and deepened the kiss even more. Eventually they came up for air and Naruto hugged him panting lightly.

"Dobe…" He whispered as he kissed his neck lightly. "Thanks…"

Naruto smiled up at him pulling away and grabbing his hand leading him into the bedroom. He smirked as Sasuke closed the door with his foot and stared at him with lust filled eyes.

"Happy 17th Sasuke.."


End file.
